dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Diain
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:How would the game end if it were up to you? page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max21 (Talk) 15:49, June 2, 2010 Great Topic Response Ha ha. Thanks. I guess I over think so many things during this game that sometimes I like to hear what others have to say especially when it comes to hard decisions like this. I had started a forum about "Who do you think is the best choice to lead Ferelden?" and that discussion became very complicated. Yet, I like to create topics that make people think because it makes me think. Overall, I believe you're right. I don't think there is a good or bad here because both decisions have good and bad outcomes. You save the Architect, Ferelden remains peaceful for a long time, but there is a darkspawn loose making other darkspawn more intelligent. You kill him and you have done the honor of slaying another darkspawn but another Blight is guaranteed. So it really is grey. I would be so upset if DA2 doesn't acknowledge the decisions that you made in Origins. SOOOO upset. Grrr, I don't even want to think about it.--Fantasyeve87 02:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me about that. Elbryan the Nightbird (talk) 06:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nice set of mods.... I'm glad you like the list, it's good to know I didn't type it up for nothing (adding the links took a fair bit of time. I hope you enjoy them, they've kept me enjoying the game a lot longer than I otherwise could. Those "skip the X"" mods are pretty nice if you've played the game a lot, the Fade and Ostagar don't have near as much replay value as a lot of the game. 18:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Monobook Sorry it took so long to get back to you. Wikia has said that Monobook is an unsupported skin. When I joined DA Wiki the only skin in use was Monaco and that's what I've been working off. Some sites like w:c:Bioshock has implemented support for MonoBook. Here, we haven't. It is something I have toyed around with, including making a poll to see how popular it would be. At the end, I decided that it is an interesting idea but fairly low priority for me. Fortunately, anyone else is welcome to take it up as a community project and skin it. Otherwise it would be something I'd be taking up after the mobile skin since that seems to be on the upward trend. Hope that answers your question! -- 07:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Monaco was phased out. Instead of making it no longer supported, they removed it entirely. The current skin design is Oasis. -- 21:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Pirating I find User:SerSeploud's comments counterproductive and a distasteful for someone who is a fan of Dragon Age. Having said that, I am not going to make unilateral decision about banning him just yet. My first concern is to make sure that the wiki is useful and secondarily to foster a sense of community on this wiki. I'll talk to User:Loleil and the rest of the administrative team and see what they think about it. -- 12:44, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Attack speed bug Hey there mate. I took your advice about that problem with attack speed and downloaded GFF editor. Problem is i don't know how to use it. I would appreciate if you would help me find that attack_speed_value. I lost myself looking at all these files.Thanks infront--Markurion (talk) 01:39, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Mate, thank you very much. You helped me a great deal.:D--Markurion (talk) 13:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) GFF editor ---- Hey mate. Sorry if i'm disturbing you, but i wonder if you could help me with prob here. Would you mind explaining me how to input item IN game with that editor. Finesse dagger for example...? Omg, i really DID forgot to sign my post. So sorry mate, dunno what was i thinking. Anyway, thanks for help! Again. :) --Markurion (talk) 16:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) The Fex Here's the interview where Gaider discussed the Fex. He doesn't say much about them and the interview's quite long, but if you want to look at it here it is :) : http://www.ustream.tv/recorded/9386107 Insults You left me a message starting "Oh my God, wtf is your bloody problem?" That is insulting regardless of whether you intended it or understand it. The entire message was insulting. That includes your ridiculous conclusion, "If you're absolutely bent, on seeing an insult when none was intended, then that is really your own problem." That was clearly also intended to be insulting whether you have sufficient maturity to admit it or not. I explained to you why your original comment was a problem. You claim not to understand that, and instruct me on being overly aggressive. Your insults are your own problem. Blaming Lilu, or me, or anyone else isn't going to fix that problem. WarPaint (talk) 18:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Took the time to look at other posts you've made and concluded I must have misunderstood what you intended to say. I apologize. I'm just so sick and tired of the DA2 defenders labeling everyone else as "haters". Hope you can understand I had no way of knowing you were speaking of yourself since you didn't say that, although I do now understand you meant that. My apologies. WarPaint (talk) 21:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Adding signs to unsigned posts That was my fault. I was trying to, but I didn't check back. Sorry if you had to clean up after me. I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for the heads up! Quirkynature (talk) 18:52, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Blog formatting Hi Diain, I really hope you don't think I've overstepped my bounds but I went ahead and put your blog into a bullet point format in order to make it slightly easier to read. Obviously feel free to revert my edit if you dislike it. 10:58, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Hey no, no problem. In fact thanks for doing that because when I posted it I did feel it looked a little untidy but I was in a terrible rush and didn't have the time to fix it. Thanks for doing it for me :) Diain (talk) 13:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Keep Code You seem fairly on the ball when it comes to Dragon Age. Give me your email and I will send you a Keep Code. Believe it! (talk) 17:54, September 18, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. Email sent. Believe it! (talk) 18:33, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Talk page comments Please refrain from insulting other users, like you did here. Thank you. -- 20:43, September 29, 2014 (UTC) re: Talk page message The anon's been blocked, so you shouldn't have any more problems. Thanks. -- 04:38, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I was following HD3's user page and it showed edits being made by the anonymous IP. Even as far back as a few months ago. It was all very confusing. For a while there I thought they were the same people. Diain (talk) 04:44, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Recent Conduct Having reviewed the comment thread in question, while "Damnyourtorturedlogic"'s conduct was not exactly laudable, your own behaviour was just as bad and you did start it. Calling other users idiots and making juvenile remarks is not acceptable conduct for anyone. Since this is only the latest of several conflicts between you and another user, I find it very difficult to believe that you were not aware of the very minimum standards of conduct we expect when interacting with other editors. I am giving you a 1 week block. I hope this time will give you a chance to reflect on your role here and exactly how you respond in these types of situations when faced with disagreement. This exchange could easily have not gone as far as it did. - 23:26, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :How do you figure I started it? I was not the one who responded with sarcastic and veiled insult to someone out of the blue. He commented on my post. Furthermore if you look back on his posting history you will find that the tone of most of his posts is as I mentioned antagonistic and needlessly aggressive towards other users. I on the other hand never ever initiate a fight and antagonize anyone unless they start it first. If you haven't gone into the previous contributions of the member I suggest you do, and if you have and still feel that I was at fault in this case, then I am forced to wonder if you are not biased. Diain (talk) 06:31, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :I have and I have also gone through your own contributions and I must once again come to the conclusion that you seem to have been giving as good as you've been getting. Regardless, personal history is not at play here so much as the incident in question. I must reiterate that while I do not think "Damnyourtorturedlogic" behaved well, (I have also left them a formal warning indicating they are also very much at fault), you were clearly the one responsible for pushing the discussion from simple disagreement into name-calling and other unproductive conduct. - 09:16, February 13, 2015 (UTC) You clearly mention above that given that I had another such incident with another user recently was why you have come to the conclusion that I'm not blameless. And now you are saying personal history is not a factor? Which is it? If personal history is not a factor, then merely calling someone an idiot when unnecessarily provoked does not call for a ban in any circumstances. In fact I should be given a pat on the back that I did not call that chap worse names because trolls like him who aggressively try to bully other users spoil the entire community. On the other hand if personal history does count, then you will notice that even in the previous case where Kelcat mediated, I was 'less' wrong than the other guy and merely responded when provoked. The same has happened on an even earlier occasion whose vestiges you will find higher up on my talk page where in D Day mediated. And this case was no different. I made a comment on the blog post, the user comes up out of nowhere and responds to my comment. That is his right. But if he tries to be a clever ass by being sarcastic and then continuing in a hostile tone then I consider that provocation enough. And not to be petty but you are making me spell it out, he did call me a 'drain' before. Either way thank you for passing on my request to the other admins, and reprimanding him. I had noticed that earlier. I hope you see my point. Diain (talk) 10:58, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :That was my poor phrasing, i meant it was a firmly secondary concern, not that it was not considered at all. And yes I have read the comments but I stand by my assessment that in this case, it was clearly you whom initially completely derailed the discussion without sufficient provocation. - 11:53, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Uh huh. Alright. Could you please be more specific. It seems the main point we disagree on is who provoked whom. And while I hate to be a pain in your ass but I cannot let this drop. So, please quote, where exactly do you think I began the altercation/ provoked him. To clarify my side for the sake of making this discussion as brief as possible, I found his first sarcasm filled response criticizing my comment a mild provocation to which I didn't respond heatedly. His next response where again he came off hostile was when he sarcastically said, "Not that I'm trying to knock you off your soapbox or anything". I find both these comments insulting and provocative. ::Now please, tell me where do you think I started the fight. Diain (talk) 12:07, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::That would be the post immediately after that which i referenced 3 paragraphs ago. Prior to that all I can see both of you doing is being mildly sarcastic, nothing come close to even being considered a dispute let alone one warranting an admin's mediation. - 12:32, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::So according to you me saying that his logic according to me is tortured, ie in a very bad state, is provocation, but his unwarranted aggression before that is fine? I would also note at this point that before that nothing I said can be misconstrued as mild sarcasm. I was being very forthright and in no way insulting. It is only when he twice provoked me that I responded in kind. :::Long and short of it all is nothing I did warranted a block while you let him off with a slap on the wrist. It not only makes me look more wrong it also sends him the message that he is free to continue provoking people. Diain (talk) 12:47, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I would say it is no more or less innocuous than their remark about the soapbox, which you yourself stated to be "insulting and provocative". And you did not just question their logic (as they did to you in their first remark, which you also objected to), your remark was clearly intended as an insult and an attempt to provoke an argument. - 12:53, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::If you agree that the remark about the soapbox was insulting and provocative then clearly he has started it and your claim that I provoked him is flawed. If you disagree that that remark was provocative then the one I made was not provocative either, which brings us back to him calling me a drain or whatever. ::::Secondly sarcastically saying to someone that you have awesome reasoning is basically implying otherwise, which he did in his first very response. If that is permitted then a response with doing the same thing with a play on words is not wrong far off the mark either. I merely gave back to him as he gave unto me. Diain (talk) 13:07, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::I was referring to the version of events you outlined in the paragraph prior, not what actually occurred. As I have stated several times prior, your remark was clearly intended as an insult and an attempt to start an argument and while Logic's response was little better, you were clearly attempting to provoke said argument. I'm not sure I can make this any clearer. - 13:25, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::My remark was responding to him as he responded to me. If he got provoked by it, I have equal right to be provoked by what he said earlier. :::::Let me put it this way. If I were to tell you that "Hey you have an awesome sense of justice. Amazing job you are doing here", would you consider that insulting? Given how you've banned me, most probably not. But consider that this was an open debate and a third user comes up and posts this right below your first patronizing comment wherein you have informed me about the block. Then yes. You will find it insulting. The same happened with me that blog post. Diain (talk) 13:32, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::You really don't have anything apart from the point you are repeating that my remark was meant as provocation while his comments before that were just comments? You were not my head and neither were you in his. You don't know what was meant as an insult and what wasn't. You don't have the right to tell someone not to be insulted. All you have the right (and what is your duty) is to impartially judge the comments, which you have failed to do. You've begun to decide what degree of provocation is provocative enough and what is not. That is not something you can decide for another person. Provocation is provocation and for the sake of a community where you cannot know anything about a user apart from their nickname, any provocation must be considered absolute. Diain (talk) 13:39, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :I feel at this point I've made every effort I possibly can to explain this. I am sorry you felt that explaining my decision to you was "patronizing" as that was not my intention. I am also sorry you feel I am "biased" since I did not decide in support of you. I hope whichever admin looks at the appeal comes to a more favourable decision for you. I can be contacted on my talk page if you've any further queries. - 13:49, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you for the effort you have put into explaining it to me. I am quite certain I have understood your point of view very clearly, and I disagree with it. As for the reason you attribute to me considering you biased is actually wrong. I don't think you're biased because you decided against me. I think you're biased because you merely warned him and outright banned me. IMO a warning to both would have been more just. ::And just as an FYI, BTW, banned users cannot edit pages so I cannot contact you on your talk page really. But that does not matter at this point since like you I'm out of patience arguing with you. I just hope you have as you previously mentioned dropped a message to the other admins of the wiki. Diain (talk) 13:57, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :My apologies, that must have slipped my mind. - 14:00, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Appeal against block For one as mentioned above I do not feel it was I who initiated the argument. I request other admins to look into this when they find time. Secondly blocking me from sending email and using chat is basically removing most of my methods of appeal which is very severe considering that I called the guy an idiot. If that is 'intimidating' then...well....I'd stop this comment here so as to not be more intimidating. Diain (talk) 06:51, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Of course that is your right. Appeals against blocks are generally always made through the User Talk page, (hence why it is always left unblocked during any active block), regardless I have left a message to ask the other admins to review your appeal, as you requested. Regardless of whether or not calling other contributors "Idiots" is intimidating, it is definitely not appropriate and certainly contributes nothing of any value to a discussion, nor do derogatory attempts at a play on words based on other users screen names for that matter. - 09:16, February 13, 2015 (UTC) As is evident in the section above HD3 clearly appears to lack any substantial reason to back up his/ her decision of blocking me for a week. I request whichever admin decides to mediate in this case should take a minute to go through the discussion. To sum it up, I claim that sarcastically telling someone that they have 'good reasoning' implies saying that they have stupid/ wrong reasoning. When this is done it is provocation enough to respond in kind, which is what I did, AFTER the user in question provoked me TWICE. HD3's response was to warn the user and block me, which is far from justified and instead extremely biased, specially given that I was clearly the antagonized party in the first place. Diain (talk) 13:28, February 13, 2015 (UTC)